Never Truly Cold
After settling down with you, it has been a great time Peace and the simplest of joys that we can appreciate Our life together in Bunnyburrow has been full of happy days However, there are times when we still face troubles Just came home to our humble abode after a short day at work I´m not working that much today, for I have to look after Judy, who is sick You caught a rather pesky cold, my poor wife Nothing contagious or dangerous, but you still have to stay inside You can´t work hard or go out for a week here But with your foxy husband looking after you, you have nothing to fear I promised to be by your side every day, whether in sickness or in health And I am a man of my word, that is the truth You cough and shudder as I help you get to your bed I won´t rest until my love is cured When you feel a bit weak, I carry you again in my paws You´ll make it when I´m here for you, Carrots To you, I bring the best pillows and blankets in the house And fix you a nice cup of your favorite hot chocolate No need to get up for dinner, for I feed you too myself When I too had a fever, you looked after me like this yourself I´ve brought the medicine the doctor gave to you as well Soon, it´ll take care of your chill On your bunny face, I see a thankful and loving smile To me, that is the greatest treasure this fox can have Your voice is a little raspy, but still sweet as you thank me greatly Well, you too have always helped me through my troubles faithfully Like with our adventures, you´ll make it through with this too No matter how sick you were, I would never leave you Softly, you ask me to join you on the bedside Now there´s an offer I could never refuse Even when you´re sick, my lovely bunny always craves for my affection My embrace is one place you certainly can always rest on In my arms, you mention how you´re feeling a bit better I can´t wait to see you recover, my dear Until then, I´ll watch over you like your devoted partner, lover and protector As I hold you tight, you sleep so contently that I can almost hear you purr In a few days, you´ll be healthy again at last Just knowing that the day will come soon warms my heart In this relationship, Judy and I will always take care of each other The happiness, health and safety of my wife are things that really matter I´m so delighted when the day of your recovering arrives Your voice back to normal, you thank your husband again this time with a big kiss Once again, it just shows that nothing can break us apart My life in this farm just goes on again with my darling rabbit In your heart, you still know something that doesn´t need to be told With me, you´ll never truly feel cold. Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Oneshots